Athletes Love
by YaoiLover1998
Summary: GaaLee/LeeGaa. I love this pairing. LEMON-GRAPHIC IMAGES. Slight SasuNaru. Laungage,lemon,vodka,drunken people, and sexy smex.


Athletes Love

Lee was walking away from a game. They had just won against the Smoking Hell team. Gaara was standing at the gates, telling fan girls to get lost and never come back. Naruto and Sauske were helping to keep the crowd from getting by.

Lee smiled at his crazy friends and hollered out at them. They turned and, when they saw him, grinned (except Gaara he just stared).

Lee motioned for them to hurry and meet him at their hideout/ house. They nodded and Lee took off. To others he basically disappeared but he was just moving very quickly.

When they were all at home/the hideout they talked about what had happened tonight and to laugh. They pulled out some cards and vodka and started their own miniature party.

Lee was drinking tea because he didn't wish to drink and risk harming his friends, Gaara wasn't drinking because he isn't stupid, so the only to drinking were Naruto and Sauske.

They were just about to start another round of poker when Naruto suggested that they bet with their clothes instead of money. Sauske (being the cheapskate of the group) agreed to save himself some money.

"No way, Naruto. I am horrible at poker and you know it. This is a very unyouthful idea." Lee had said.

"Why would I risk being naked and showing you my body parts? I honestly think you'd get too much of a thrill seeing me naked or even shirtless." Gaara stated, not caring if he pissed the blonde off. Eventually the two convinced Gaara and Lee that it would be fun.

"Ok, let's start this round!" Naruto said, very excited and slightly drunk. A few rounds later Lee, Gaara, And Sauske were shirtless and Naruto was naked while being drunk off his ass.

"Saauuuuussssskkkkeeeee." Naruto whined/moaned out. "Sauske will you come to bed with meeee?" "No, I'm playing" hic-"poker." "Fiiiiine." Naruto flopped down on the couch and waited for Sauske to be naked.

A few minutes after Naruto was naked, Gaara had lost his pants and was left in only his boxers, Lee had lost his boxers but still had his pants, and Sauske was almost naked, with the exception of his socks.

Naruto was lying on the couch and had drunk 5 bottles of vodka. "Hehehe heey Gaaara, Vodka isn't for pussys so you should take a drink and prove to me you aren't a pussy." Naruto slanged out.

"…Fuck off drunkard." he said, reaching over and grabbing 3 vodka bottles and chugging them all down. "…Gaara-kun, are you alright?" Lee asked, seeing a new look cross Gaara's face.

"Oi, Gaara, good job. You aren't a pussy, even though I wouldn't mind fucking you Hehehe. Didn't think you'd drinks that much though." Naruto said, falling of the couch with a thud.

Gaara looked at the empty bottle in his hand then he did something amazing. He smiled. Not a happy smile though, a drunk as hell smile.

Lee stared at Gaara and couldn't help but smile back. He felt very daring at this moment, seeing Gaara smile and grabbed a bottle of vodka.

Lee quickly chugged it down then drank 3 more as quickly as possible before the alcohol hit him like an elephant. "Ooohhhhh Shit." Lee said as he fell off of his chair and on his ass.

Naruto was under the table pulling at Sauske's last piece of clothing. Sauske moaned and grabbed Naruto. They ran off towards his bedroom, giggling as they went.

Lee was still on his ass and his booty was showing because when he fell his pants slid off some. Gaara was in the perfect spot to see Lee's ass and started to get up. He helped Lee up then helped to sit him on the couch.

Gaara was just moving away hen Lee tugged on his boxers and he fell backwards into Lee's lap. Lee hugged him then let him get off.

Gaara left and got them both some water and handed lee his cup of water. Lee took it and started to drink it. It spilled over and some drops slid down his face.

Gaara watched as they slid down to his neck the suddenly he was sitting beside lee. "Yeah what is it Gaara?" he asked very drunk like.

"Nothing." Gaara said. Lee, being as drunk as he was, started to see images off Gaara beneath him and couldn't help but smirk.

Lee started to get up only to have his pants fall off of him. He blushed slightly and looked over to see Gaara staring at him, eyes clouded over with lust. Gaara reached out and poked it, just to tease him, then stood up and pulled lee down into a mind searing kiss. Lee moaned against the lips pressing against his.

Gaara slid his tongue against his bottom lip and heard lee moan. Gaara pressed his body against lees and they both moaned when their arousals met. Gaara moaned out needily and pushed lee back onto the couch.

Lee moaned and as he fell back onto the couch, he pulled down Gaara's boxers. Gaara gasped when the air met him. Lee smiled and pulled Gaara closer, licking up and down his hard arousal.

"L-Lee." Gaara moaned. He laced his finger into the shiny black hair and couldn't help but moan. He pushed lee off and positioned his legs up. "Hold still, Lee." he said.

He bent over and started to thrust his tongue in and out of Lee's tight hole. "G-Gaara." Lee moaned. He suddenly felt a finger go in him and moaned making Gaara's arousal twitch. He quickly added his second finger, then his third.

Lee laid there, death gripping the couch, moaning Gaara's name out. Gaara smirked and pulled his finger out, earning a whimper from Lee. "Gaara please. I wanna be filled." Lee whined making Gaara's friend twitch.

(Me and Creasant are filming this where they can't see us. Aka the stairs right next to them. Hehehe close up shots wink wink."

Gaara slammed into Lee. Lee screamed from being completely filled and held Gaara in place. Gaara waited till he felt lee move against him.

Lee moaned as Gaara continuously thrust into him and writhed in pleasure beneath him. They both moaned and thrust themselves into/onto each other.

"G-Gaara I-I'm going to cum." Lee screamed. "Go ahead my dirty little play toy. I'm gonna fucks you so hard you'll scream my name forever. I'ma give you so much pleasure you'll cry." he said, dirty talking him until he came hard on their chests.

Gaara moaned as the walls clamped down on him and gave one last thrust before coming hard inside of him. "That was fun" drunk as hell and high off of sex Lee said.

_**~THE END~**_

_**(Give me money I give you their dirty video of them having drunk sex on the couch Hehehe. Just kidding she left the lens cap on!) {Damn you Creasant!} [Creasant: tear…I love haters]**_

Thank you for reading. Me and my best friend are crazy Yaoi porn addicts Hehehe. Don't hate, Anticipate.


End file.
